S-Birbs
S-Birbs '''is a species I (the writer) have been working on since July 2019. They are, as their name suggests, birds.They live everywhere on the map, but they mostly live alongside water, unless their Power wouldn't allow them to (cough cough 'Fire 'cough cough'''). Recruitings take place on any server except the Russian one, where if you see 'Mintu (RECRUITER)', you can ask him to be officially recruited. What are they? S-Birbs are birds with immense power, with their individual power being determined by the tip color of their wings (shown in purple in the character editor). They are also unable to die because of old age, as they do not age, or mental diseases or cancer, as they are unable to form inside their body. They are often loyal to their Clan and Clan members. They also have good relationships with surrounding Clans. Clans? Every S-Birb belongs to a clan. (except those who got kicked out of their Clan or went rogue) And each clan has a color, which is shown on the third color of their wings (shown in green in the character editor). Known Clans Royal: Governs over the species. Was founded by King Mintu. Color: Royal blue (#4169e1) Miner's Den: Mines for coal, copper, gold, cobalt, rosequartz, amethyst and platinum in the mines. 'Just a non-edgy shadow clan' -Datadil Color: Copper (#b87333) OK, so you're talking about all these colors... How do you make an S-Birb? Step 0: Choosing gender and age This is the time to decide your S-Birb's gender and age. Is your S-Birb male, then the eyes, muzzle and Color 2 of the wings should be colored blue (doesn't matter which blue, although we advise darker shades). Is your S-Birb female, then the eyes, muzzle, Color 2 of the wings and optional eyeshadow should be colored pink (doesn't matter which pink, although we reccomend lighter shades). The 'ages' of S-Birbs are in order: Egg, Hatchling, Child, Mature, Elder. Once S-Birbs become mature, they develop a resistance to almost all infections. Elders have less saturated colors. Step 1: Editing the body Click on 'new'. Turn 'allow custom outlines' on. Make the body color black (000000) (go grayer for elders). Leave the horns as is. Choose the third type of wings (the bird-like ones). Choose the third color pattern. Make the ears the second to last ones. Make the front hooves the claws and the back hooves the third type. Color both the front and back hooves black (000000). Step 2: Remove all manes and tails Simple. Just go to the 'mane' tab and click the X on both the mane and back mane. Then go to the 'tail' tab and click on the X. Step 3: The face Go to the 'face' tab. Color the eyes according to the color from step 0, and make them the third or fourth type. Females are allowed to add eyeshadow, as long as it's pink. Make the muzzle the Gryphon Muzzle (2nd). Color it according to the color from the previous step. Unlock the outline by clicking the lock. Change the outline to black (000000). Step 4: Choosing a Power Color The power color determines what powers your S-Birb will have. Red is fire, Orange is Object Manipulation (changing the size and properties of things), Yellow is Electricity, Green is Earth, Blue is Water, Purple is Teleportation (can teleport everything), Pink is Mind Control, and White is Light (being able to blind opponents). Step 5: Coloring the wings Click on the 'body' tab. Leave Color 1 as is. Change Color 2 to the color from step 0. Make Color 3 white for now (make it the Clan color once you join a clan). Make Color 4 your Power Color. Step 6: Butt mark and aggressivity On the 'body' tab, scroll all the way down to the butt mark. Make the first two columns the color from step 0. Make the middle row of the remaining columns white, green, blue, orange, or red, based on how aggressive you are against other species, with white being 'Fighting? I don't do that!' and red being 'KILL. EVERY. SINGLE. ONE. OF. THEM.' Make the pixels below those white, green, blue, orange or red based on how agressive you are to other clans of your own species. Make the pixels below those the same color as your power color. Step 7: Extras (optional) All neck accessories are allowed. For leaders of clans only, crowns and tiaras are allowed. For all crowns choose the second option. Color the base (for the crown highlighted in the picture, both Color 1 and Color 3) your color from step 0. Color the rest in any color. How do I contact any other S-Birbs? There is a Discord server right REDACTEDCategory:Species